Akatsuki Cherry Blossom
by sftballnaru999
Summary: When Sakura gets tired of waiting for Sasuke to come back to Konoha, she decides to let Sasuke come find her.SasuSaku
1. The Beginning

_"Sakura…thank you"…_

Sakura sprung up from her bed for the 4th time this week. She had been having this dream ever since she started waking up in the Akatsuki headquarters. 3 years ago, when she was 17, she came looking for Akatsuki to become a member. Instead of looking for Sasuke, she was going to wait for him to come to her. From gaining the trust of Uchiha Itachi, she had been able to go on a few missions with him and Kisame.

Flashback 3 Years Ago- Konoha

"103, 104, 105…" Sakura grunted out as she continued her individual training. She was tired of waiting for Sasuke to come back. So she thought up a plan. Ever since she heard from Jiraiya that Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was a member of Akatusuki, she knew what to do.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Naruto's loud voice made her lose count in her push-ups.

"Baka! Now I lost count!" She yelled at her childhood friend. He stood there in awe wondering what she was doing. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about her. He had seen Sakura training every day now for a month. And it wasn't just training… It was hardcore. As if she needed to add more to the strength she had learned from Tsunade. Not knowing was else to say, Naruto backed away from the training Kunoichi. (a/n Wow…not knowing what to say…that's a first lol. jkjk.

-Fast Forward to that Night-

A seventeen year old Sakura had gathered her things and was ready to leave the village. She had her head up, but when she looked to her side, she saw Naruto standing there looking heartbroken. He stood there as Sakura walked by. Not too long after, he told her not to leave. He didn't understand what she was doing. All of a sudden she appeared behind him. It was like a repeat from when she was twelve. It broke her heart, it was all too familiar.

"Naruto… Thank you…" She didn't want to be exactly like the raven haired boy, so instead of knocking Naruto out, she performed a few hand signs, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stood there. For the first time in his life he was quiet. Stunned. Hurt. He had just lost another one of the most important people in his life.

End Flashback

Never the less, she left. She had detached herself from Konoha. Possibly forever, just to find the man she loved.

"Sakura," a Sharingan eyed man said "Get out of bed. Get dressed. We're leaving." She followed her orders, and put on her black and red clouded Akatsuki jacket. She also wore her old forehead protector. Now, Konoha's symbol was crossed out. A symbol of her being a missing-nin. When she was ready, she smiled sweetly at Itachi and Kisame. She hadn't changed much. She had grown though.

Her hair was long again, but she now pulled it up in a messy bun. Her bangs hung over her forehead protector. She had grown taller and more like a woman. Not only had she grown physically, but she had grown mentally, and had grown as a ninja. She had developed many of her own jutsus. She even figured out how to copy Kakashi's and Sasuke's chidori.

Sakura's Jade eyes glinted as she stepped out into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day to go look for the Six-Tailed beast. (a/n This beast has not yet been seen, or caught or anything. Which is why I'm using it… Haha)

"Who's the host?" Sakura asked Kisame. (a/n The host is the person who contains the beast. Like Naruto is the Nine-Tail's host)

"Some one from Sunagakure," He answered non-enthusiastically.

"There's another host there besides Gaara? Well not anymore. We've already gotten the one-tailed" Sakura stated/asked once again.

"Yes. I see you never got into the habit of calling him the Kazekage. That's terrible manners." Sakura didn't feel like answering this.

'_Ever since I stepped out of Konoha's gates, I've had a hard time talking about my former ties… It's so annoying.' _Sakura thought. Her partners knew this and Kisame often brought the conversation to "Itachi's baby brother" or the "Demon fox kid". It would then result in Kisame getting punched through a tree or Kisame's sword to her neck. Itachi would then stop them with ease.

She was walking in-between her two fellow Akatsuki members. She looked at both of them, and they all nodded their heads, and started running full speed to Sunagakure. (a/n I'm gonna skip the rest of the trip. We're now in Sunagakure)

They arrived at the gate. They stood there for a couple of seconds. Sakura wasn't so sure about this. She wasn't looking forward to seeing the red haired boy. Before she could think, she all of a sudden saw a blur of raven blue and onyx.


	2. The Middle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters….darnet…**

**Me: Sasuke…I think I'm gonna kill you off…**

**Sasuke:…Why?**

**Me: JUST KIDDING!!! I love you Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Me: Meany…**

Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered to herself. The now 20 year old Sasuke stood before her, with three other people besides him. There was a girl and two men.

"Itachi." Sasuke's deep voice said.

"Sasuke." Itachi answered back. They both activated their Sharingan. Sakura gasped as she saw what his eyes held. He had gained the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Sakura," Itachi said as Sasuke took a quick glance towards her "Would you like to start off your old friend?"

"Of course," She answered as she stepped toward Sasuke. She looked at him and noticed how he'd grown even more handsome. He looked at her with his Sharingan, blazing red. She dared not look into his eyes. But Sakura couldn't help her self. She was curious. She looked up at his eyes and was immediately moved to a world Kakashi had told her about.

This was different from the hell Kakashi had spoken of. It was all white. And scenes played before her as if on a screen.

_"Sakura, thank-you,"_ the screen played, _"Naruto, thank-you."_ The two days that defined her and hurt the most. The day Sasuke left, and the day Sakura left. He played the image of Sasuke's near death experiences. All four that she had witnessed. It hurt too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She lowered herself, crying, hugging her knees. But then, he showed her something that had not happened yet. It was herself. She was standing before gravestones. Crying. Who had died? She looked up and saw what the stones held before her. Sasuke and Naruto. They were both dead.

He was torturing her with her memories, toying with her mind. He replayed it over and over again, pushing her to her edge. But all of a sudden, the images stopped. The background around her was white again. Sasuke was there. It was really Sasuke, not just an image.

"Before I continue this, why did you go to Akatsuki?" He asked her monotonously.

"I was sick of waiting to find you. I wanted you to find me. It worked." She answered smirking. She performed a few hand signs, and instantly she was back in front of Sasuke, before the gates of Sunagakure. Sakura ran towards him, with her fist in the air.

(a/n I'm not good at fight scenes, so skipping ahead. They fought.)

Sasuke was standing there, looking as if nothing had happened. Sakura was panting slightly, and sweating a little. _"He's gotten good," _Sakura thought to herself, as she looked at the cold-hearted 20-year old.

"Karin?" Sasuke said to the girl who was watching, "Take care of her. I'm going for Itachi." He walked to the side, as a girl named Karin stepped forward. She had glasses and long hair. She wore short black shorts, and a white shirt that showed off her stomach. She also was very good at sensing chakra. She knew Sakura wasn't going to be an easy opponent. And vice-versa.

Sakura stood holding her hand and gathered chakra there. It was the Chidori. It was just like Sasuke's original move. She picked up speed and ran towards Karin, but she moved out of the way. Sakura's hand drove into the sand walls of the Village Hidden in the Sand. She quickly pulled it out. She ran towards Karin, this time without the Chidori, Karin wasn't afraid, and put her hand up to block the hit.

Sakura smirked. _"Stupid girl,"_ She thought as she looked up at Karin whose eyes had widened. Sakura's chakra had just gone through her, practically taking away her strength. Karin was still holding her hand, and because it wasn't a quick hit, it didn't have the same effect. Karin fell to the ground. Not dead, just drained.

Sakura walked away, towards the fight going on between the two Uchiha's. The two men who were aiding Sasuke had already taken care of Kisame. Itachi expected her to help him, but instead she stood next to Sasuke. They fought side by side. She voluntarily looked into Itachi's eyes, giving Sasuke the chance to draw his katana, and drive it through Itachi's heart. She was released from Itachi's hell, panting and afraid. He was dead.

Sasuke stood for a second in front of his brother's lifeless body. His face was cold, yet his eyes looked sad. He couldn't hide it from Sakura. At some point in the fight, Sasuke had let the curse seal cover him completely. Sakura walked over and hugged him from behind, just as she had done when they were twelve. The seal retreated, and they stood there like that for a couple seconds. It was over. Sasuke could come back now.

**(a/n This was not my favorite chapter…I'm pretty bad at fight scenes. If anything, the last chapter, (the next chapter) is my favorite. Please r&r…I love reviews they make me happy. Especially since, withing like the first 2 hours of this story being posted, I got 4 reviews. I was like jumping out of my seat! 'Til the next chapter,**

**Angela**


	3. The End

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… Darnet…**

**(a/n Yay! First fanfiction, is completely up!!! WOOO!!!! Pour the wine, and have a jolly good time! No, jk, I'm too young for wine… Pour the… Soda. Yea…Soda's good…)**

Chapter 3

Sasuke introduced Sakura to Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin who had woken up in time to see Sakura and Sasuke hugging. She was still red from anger.

"So are they coming with us?" Sakura asked about his team mates.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, still looking stern. Was he not coming back…?

"To Konoha. Are they coming with us?" Sakura began to get a little scared.

"No. I'm not going back" He said with the same look on his face. Sakura's heart sunk. She looked down. Three years of Akatsuki and eight years of searching, for nothing.

"Oh…" She said as she turned around and started to walk away, tears falling from her eyes.

"I was kidding." Sakura looked up and turned around.

"Are you serious?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I just told you I was kidding." (a/n Stupid Sasuke and your horrible sense of humor! )

"Baka! Quit doing that! Are you coming back or not?"

"Yes. I'm coming back." Sakura turned and ran towards him enveloping him in a hug. He didn't hug her back, but he did have a hand on her shoulder. Good enough for her. As soon as she let go, Karin ran in and clung to his arm.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!" She said, as they started to walk. Before Sakura followed, she ran back to Itachi's lifeless body, and laid her Akatsuki ring and jacket on him, leaving her in her old outfit. (a/n Meaning the outfit from the time skip, not from when she was twelve.) She turned around and ran towards the 4 man group.

_"Is that really what I used to be like? Clinging to him all the time? Jeeze that looks annoying…" _Sakura thought as she looked at Karin still hanging on to Sasuke's arm for dear life.

He looked bothered. So he activated his Sharingan, and looked at Karin. She backed away, muttered something about Sasuke being an asshole. Sakura giggled a little. He still hadn't changed. Sasuke started to walk a little crooked, towards Sakura.

"How's the dobe?" He asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in three years…" Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl, almost as to ask her why. That's when he saw her forehead protector. She was a missing-nin.

"Hn." Was all he said. She took the hint, and began to tell him all about her journeys with Akatsuki- and about all of the people- as they continued to walk back to Konoha, and the rest of their lives.

**(a/n Please r&r. Once again, they make me very happy. Boy… First fan fiction is already up… It's kind of sad. Not really. I kid I kid. I already have an idea for a crack-fic… We'll see)**


End file.
